1. Field of the Invention
This invention is broadly concerned with liquid-dispensing devices which are particularly adapted to be mounted on a mobile vehicle for use in refueling airplanes or other equipment which cannot conveniently be brought to a central fuel depot. More particularly, the invention pertains to a mobile dispensing apparatus which includes a reel-mounted, spring-biased fluid delivery conduit allowing extension and retraction of the conduit as desired, along with brake and release mechanisms which facilitate the dispensing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refueling of small airplanes at rural outlying airports has long been a problem in view of equipment limitations at such airports. That is to say, it is generally not practical to provide expensive custom aircraft refueling equipment found in large municipal airports at small airport facilities. At the same time, mobile refueling equipment is very desirable, since it is sometimes difficult to maneuver aircraft to a central refueling station at an airport.
The farmer may also have a need for mobile refueling equipment. For example, it can be a costly and time consuming task to bring a piece of field equipment into a central refueling station far from the field. Moreover, simply transporting containers of fuel to such equipment and manually refueling the same generally is no solution. Just as in the case of small airports however, the farmer normally cannot afford to purchase and maintain expensive custom refueling equipment.
Therefore, there is a decided need for relatively simple and inexpensive liquid dispensing apparatus which can be used for refueling or other purposes, and which can be mounted as desired on a pickup truck bed or the like in order to render the equipment fully mobile.